The Fallout
by eliza2011
Summary: This is a look at what happens to Aria and to Ezra in the years following Aria's high school graduation. They are no longer together, but they are constantly influencing the other one's life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a hardcore Ezria fan. It's a fact I can't deny; however, this story isn't the traditional Ezria story. If you can't stand the idea of Ezria ever breaking up or dating other people, you should probably hit the back button right now.

I own nothing.

* * *

Graduating from high school is supposed to rank as one of the best days of your life. I think it's safe to say that my graduation day was one of the worst days I ever had, which is funny because the day I graduated I had an extra reason to be joyful that came in a well-toned package adorned in a cute little vest. Yes, graduation day meant Ezra and I had succeeded. We had made it to the finish line, and along the way, no one had discovered us. We could finally start dating in the open. I knew it wouldn't happen immediately, but graduation meant that we'd always have the option. We could choose when to let people know we were together. In the mean time, we would be living in CA far away from everyone else. I had been accepted to UC Berkeley and Ezra was going to work at a school in San Francisco. I was set to live in the dorms and he was all set to live in the City, but we'd only ever be 20 minutes away from each other.

At least this is what I saw for my future, but an hour after graduation, that all shattered. I had just entered Ezra's classroom to help him collect all the posters and teaching material that he had accumulated over the past two years when I heard his voice behind me.

"Aria, we can't do this. We can't do this anymore," he said. I was dumbfounded. What was he trying to say? He couldn't be saying what it sounded like.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"I've been thinking," he continued, "that we can never actually be together. No one will ever accept our relationship. I'll always be seen as your teacher. You'll always be seen as my student. I don't want to build a life that is constantly gossiped about or that people judge. I just want…I just want to be happy without complications."

"I don't make you happy?" At this point I was starting to cry. I had to be dreaming, right?

His face-hardened and he stated solemnly, "Not anymore. Not anymore."

I had no response, so I just turned on my heels and exited the classroom. I walked briskly down the hallway and outside toward the football stadium. As I approached, I saw my friends huddled together talking animatedly. When they saw me, however, with tears streaking my face, their conversation stopped completely.

Spencer was the first to pipe up, "Oh my God, Aria. What's going on?"

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I tried to compose myself. I shakily began, "I-I-I-It's nothing you guys. M-M-Mr. F-F-Fitz was just helping me with a writing competition. I really wanted to win, but he just informed me that I'm not one of the finalists. I'm overreacting, I know."

That's all that was said on the matter and it would remain all that was said between us about my break up. Instead of talking, my friends encircled me in a giant bear hug. They knew what had happened. I had never once called Ezra Mr. Fitz except when I had to, and even then, I'd sometimes slip up. No, they knew. Months later, in fact, Hanna told me that after I'd left, she'd gone back into the school, walked straight into Mr. Fitz's classroom and slapped his soundly across the face before storming out.

* * *

My first year of college passed in a bit of a blur. I went through the motions of college—I went to class, joined some clubs, and I made some friends; however, every morning, I'd wake up with a wet pillow and a blotchy face.

The second year was better. I'd somehow maintained a number of friendships (I guess I'm a better actress than I thought), and now, I rarely woke up to the evidence of a night of crying. I did still cry occasionally for the future that I wanted that would never be mine, but most of the time, I would just try to figure out what was wrong with me.

By my junior year, I had pretty much recovered. Well, recovered is too strong a word, but I'd reached an equilibrium. I certainly wasn't happy or content, but I wasn't unhappy either. I was living in a neutral zone somewhere between the two emotional extremes. I was writing non-stop and had actually been published in a few campus publications. Plus, I had started dating again. Nothing serious, but the important part wasn't the longevity of the relationships, it was just that I was out in the world kissing frogs. It was a start.

Senior year was more of the same except for one thing: I saw him. I hadn't been actively avoiding Mr. Fitz while at Berkeley, but I by no means had been seeking him out. Sometimes before going out with my girlfriends somewhere in the City, I'd ponder whether or not he'd be there or think about what he was probably doing right then. I'd always snap out of it though because I'm no shrink but that can't be healthy behavior. Senior year my parents came to visit me for the first time, and they wanted to do all the touristy things—visit Telegraph, walk across the Golden Gate Bridge, go to the farmers' market at the Ferry Building, eat chocolate at Ghirardelli Square. We'd gotten through most of the things on their list, and on Saturday morning at 8 am (my parents clearly had forgotten that I was a college student who hadn't seen 8 am for years), they drove us to the Ferry Building. As I had in the past, I briefly considered whether Mr. Fitz would be there, but I quickly concluded that a man who could only cook 3 things had no business being at a farmers' market. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

Within 15 minutes, while I was sampling some ridiculously delicious plums, I heard my mom practically shriek, "Ezra! Ezra! It's been so long. It's so good to see you."

He responded simply, "Hello, Ella." I was trying not to look at him; I was trying to occupy myself with picking out a few of those plums.

"Ezra, good to see you man," my father chimed in, "How's teaching going? Are you still writing?"

Before he could answer, a voice called out to him from behind. With that, I couldn't keep my focus on the plums any longer. I had to see who it was. It was a woman, but not just any woman. She looked like a Greek goddess. She was tall almost the same height as Mr. Fitz, slender with just the right amount of womanly curves, and she was blonde.

"Oh. I'd like you all to meet Jennifer. Jenny, this is Byron, Ella and Aria. Aria was one of my students in Rosewood."

We all exchanged a round of pleasantries before my mom, never the subtle one, chimed in with, "So, how do you two know each other?"

I stared straight at Mr. Fitz trying to brace myself for the only possible answer—they were together. Mr. Fitz didn't respond. He was just staring at me and it was as if he too was trying to brace himself for what was coming. When the silence became just a second too long, Jennifer stated, "I'm his wife."

With that the world went quiet. I could see my mom's lips moving excitedly and my dad patting Mr. Fitz firmly on the back, but in that moment, all I could focus on were the rings that graced Jennifer's finger and the gold band that Mr. Fitz was now nervously fiddling with on his left hand.

Then, something happened that drew my attention away. I saw Jennifer begin to move her hand gently across her abdomen in a circular motion. Looking more closely, I could see a slight bump, and with the knowledge that Ezra—no, Mr. Fitz—had gotten what he wanted, I passed out right there in the middle of the market. When I woke up, Mr. Fitz and his wife were gone and I was bundled up in my dad's arms as he carried me back to the car.

By the time my college graduation rolled around in June, I was fully recovered from the incident and was even dating. Jeremy wasn't like the other guys I dated during college. We could have a future together. I mean he wasn't what I wanted, but he was good enough. I could handle a future with him.

* * *

Two years later, Jeremy proposed. I said yes, of course. I didn't love him, but I chalked that up to being emotionally stunted after you know who. I kept rationalizing that I'd love Jeremy in time. I just needed time.

Within a week, my mother became completely wedding obsessed and began planning for my big day. I didn't really mind. I was happy to have the responsibility in someone else's hands. This wasn't the wedding I wanted, but I'd go about the motions and pretend.

We were married six months later on a beautiful crisp fall day in Napa. My mom really had gone all out on the wedding. It was at a beautiful vineyard and my dress was really one of the most stunning things I'd ever seen. At the reception, I was greeted by an onslaught of well wishers including of course Spencer, Hanna and Emily. We were gabbing away just as we always had, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked around expecting to see Jeremy but instead I saw him. My smile fell.

"Aria," he began, "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz. Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? You invited me." He looked genuinely confused.

"My mother must have invited you," I said simply.

He nodded and continued, "I just wanted to wish you a happy marriage and say congratulations."

I smiled half-heartedly, and with that, he disappeared into the crowd and I turned back to my three best friends.

* * *

The next few years passed peacefully, Jeremy and I settled into a routine. I taught during the day and spent my evenings writing. Jeremy would sit next to me as I wrote, rubbing my feet, watching TV or working on his laptop. We were content, and when we found out I was pregnant, no one was really surprised. It was only natural, right? It was clear he loved me deeply and I professed to loving him right back.

Our daughter was born in the middle of the night in the middle of winter, and the minute I saw her, my heart melted. I forgot that it was 3 AM and that I'd been in labor for 22 hours. She was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen, and in that moment, I began to love Jeremy because he'd given me her.

A few days later, as I opened the numerous baby gifts we'd received. I came across a gift from Mr. Fitz—no, Ezra—with a card attached. It was written in his messy scrawl and it read, "Aria—you deserve to be sublimely happy. I hope the new addition to your family is filling your heart and your house with joy. Congratulations, Ezra and Jennifer". I read it through and I didn't feel pain or sorrow. All I could do was smile, because my baby girl did fill my heart and my house with joy.

* * *

By our tenth wedding anniversary, it was safe to say that I was totally gaga for my husband. He was truly the greatest man I'd ever known and he'd given me the most precious gifts possible—our daughter and our two sons.

To commemorate the day, we decided to go to the park for a picnic and go to the Exploratorium. Jeremy and I held hands as our two older children (our four month old was firmly strapped to my chest in a sling) raced ahead of us to find a sunny spot in the park to set up our blanket. I smiled contentedly and leaned into Jeremy's shoulder, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked. With a slight chuckle, he stopped and leaned in for a smoldering kiss, which was only broken when our son returned from his scouting expedition and cried "EEWWW!" at the sight of us.

As we arrived at the spot our children had selected and lay out all of our picnic stuff, I looked around us to get my bearings. Of course, that was when I spotted Ezra. He was sitting in the shade by the duck pond reading.

"Jeremy," I said, nodding my head in Ezra's direction, "I'm just going to go say hello."

Jeremy simply nodded. After our daughter was born and I'd fallen in love with Jeremy and our life together, I decided it was time to tell him all about Ezra. He listened intently, and when I finished, he smiled happily and kissed me. He acted like this was the greatest conversation we could ever possibly have, and maybe it was. I had finally fully opened up to him and we had no more secrets.

As I walked over towards Ezra, I looked just as I remembered him except he was a little thinner and he had a light dusting of grey hair that made him look rather regal. When I was just a few feet away, I called out, "Ezra, hi. How are you doing?"

He looked up at me, clearly a little taken aback by my presence. He cleared his throat, stating simply, "Oh. I'm fine. Thank you. How are you doing?"

"I'm well. We're," as I motioned to the rest of my family a few hundred feet away, "just having a little picnic. How's Jennifer? Do you two live in this neighborhood?"

He sighed and his expression darkened, "No. Jennifer and I are getting a divorce. I live in an apartment just a few blocks from here."

"Oh, Ezra. I'm so sorry. I really thought you guys made a wonderful couple," I said and I genuinely felt sorry for him. I sat down next to him and gave him a side hug, careful not to jostle my son, and rubbed Ezra's arm in a very maternal manner.

He smiled slightly at this and then after giving his arm a little squeeze, I stood up and said, "Well, I better get back to my family. It was nice to see you. Please, don't look so blue, Ezra. I have faith that it will all work out for you in the end."

With that I turned away and walked back to my happy life. The life I'd expected to have with Ezra not Jeremy. The life I'd made with the man who I used to see as a consolation prize but now realized was no such thing. Jeremy was the man I needed, and the man I wanted to wake up next to for the rest of my life. By leaving me, Ezra had given me this life with Jeremy. He gave me happiness without complications.

* * *

Ezra's POV

I watched as her husband greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and checked to make sure she was OK. Aria just nodded and smiled, not the smile of a vindictive woman who had just found out her life was better than mine, but the smile of a woman who was genuinely happy and content.

I had left her all those years ago because I was afraid of what other people would think of me. I was a coward, and now, I was the one paying the price.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to know what everyone thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to expand my story. This chapter is written from Ezra's perspective.

* * *

As I walked into my classroom, my eyes flitted over Aria. Even after two years together, she still made my stomach do a little flip by her mere presence. This of course made what I was about to do even more difficult. I loved her. There was no doubt about that, but I also had to think about the future and therein lay the problem. I knew I could never have a real future with Aria. Yes, in CA, we'd certainly have greater freedom. We would be able to go out, hold hands on the street, kiss in public and no one would think twice, but what about her family or my family or our friends? To these people, who knew us best and who mattered the most, it would be apparent that there was something fishy about our relationship. They would realize that I'd met Aria when she was my underage student and they would find it an awfully strange coincidence that both Aria and I had decided to move to CA after her graduation. I couldn't stand the idea of people judging me or besmirching my relationship with Aria. I would not let that happen, so on the day of Aria's graduation, despite the way she still made me feel, I broke up with her. I told myself it was for the best, we both deserved to be happy. Plus, after two years of constantly being afraid of getting caught, we both deserved to find happiness in an uncomplicated relationship.

After the deed was done, it took all my self-control to not run after her. Instead, I just sat slumped behind my desk with my head in my hands as I tried to remember why I had done this. After nearly thirty minutes, I felt that I'd regained enough control of my body to pack up my classroom.

I found the exercise of removing my Shakespeare posters and all the students' work from the walls strangely cathartic. For some reason seeing the walls become barer and barer helped me forget that I had just closed a chapter in my personal life and forced me to focus on the fact that I was closing out a chapter in my professional life.

The calm that slowly settled over me did not last long, for just as I finished rolling up the final poster and taping shut the final box, I got a rude reminder of what I had just done to Aria.

Hanna came rushing into my classroom with a fiery look in her eyes and before I could even acknowledge her presence, she began, "Mr. Fitz, you were always one of my favorite teachers. I'm not big into writing or reading, but you made it enjoyable; however, I will never look back favorably on you," as she continued, her volume increased exponentially with each word, "I will never praise you or think of you fondly. No, without a doubt, what you have done today has made it impossible for me to ever look at you the same. You have broken something beyond repair and if I ever think of you again, I will only think of the pain you've caused." With her face red from all the shouting, she walked toward me and without warning slapped me soundly on the right cheek as she shouted, even louder than I thought humanly possible, "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JACKASS I'VE EVER ENCOUNTERED EVEN BIGGER THAN THE FREAK WHO RAN ME DOWN WITH HIS CAR! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED."

What could I say to that? What had Hanna said that wasn't true? Instead of arguing, I said simply, "I know."

She looked back at me for a second, as if shocked that I had agreed with her, and then she left as quickly as she'd come in.

* * *

The next few years passed smoothly. Although I still felt guilty over what I had done, I continued to rationalize that I'd made the only decision possible. I was ensuring that both Aria and I would have a change at a future even if that future would never be together.

A year after I left Rosewood, one of my colleagues set me up on a blind date with Jennifer. She was incredible. She was truly everything I was looking for—she was smart, well traveled and she shared my passion for writing. Our relationship was easy and light. Plus, we were able to do all the things I'd always longed to do with Aria and there was rarely a night that we stayed in.

After eight months, I popped the question and by the end of the year we were married. It was a simple affair. We just went down to City Hall and got married in front a small crowd of friends and family. Everyone was overjoyed for us especially Hardy who was relieved I had found an appropriate partner.

* * *

Our lives settled into a comfortable routine and I achieved some minor literary success after a series of my short stories had been published. After a while, Jennifer started dropping hints about having a baby. I was not really prepared for this next stage of my life, but I acquiesced to her request and a year later she was pregnant.

When she told me we were going to be parents, I was overjoyed. The next morning, however, while we were still in bed, Jennifer sleeping soundly beside me, I started imagining our future child. I thought about what he or she would look like, I wondered what color his or her eyes would be and how he or she would smile. I imagined a little boy with dark hair, hazel eyes and the cutest little smile imaginable. I saw my son playing on a play structure and running toward me gleefully as I bent down to greet him, but at the last minute, he ran past me shouting, "MOMMY!" at the top of his lungs. I turned around expecting to see my son snuggled in Jennifer's arms, but instead, he was in Aria's. She looked at me and smiled, her dark hair shone in the sun and her hazel eyes glowed with warmth and love.

At that moment, Jennifer rolled over beside me and I snapped out of my daydream, but every night for a few weeks after that, I'd have a similar dream. Sometimes the child would be a boy, other times a girl. Sometimes we were at the park but other times my dream family was at the zoo or the beach or the pool. The only two constants in these dreams were the fact that the child always had the same dark hair and dazzling eyes and Aria was always there glowing as she embraced the child. Her child. My child.

* * *

The dreams finally stopped when Jennifer was about four months pregnant. I still felt a deep guilt for dreaming about my other family and for feeling warm and tingly as I woke up from this alternate reality I created. To compensate, I tried to be the best husband I could be. I even started joining Jennifer on her weekly shopping trips to the farmers' market.

One morning as we were moseying among the stands and picking out the produce we would need for the next week, I heard someone calling to me from across the market.

Ella Montgomery shouted, "Ezra! Ezra! It's been so long. It's so good to see you."

Looking around I spotted Aria and experienced a mild panic attack. I tried to appear calm as I responded simply, "Hello, Ella." I tried to keep my gaze on Ella and not stare at Aria who had yet to acknowledge my presence.

"Ezra, good to see you man," Byron exclaimed, "How's teaching going? Are you still writing?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could, I heard Jennifer's voice from behind me. A wave of nausea coursed through me. This would not end well.

Trying to keep my voice level, I began, "Oh. I'd like you all to meet Jennifer. Jenny, this is Byron, Ella and Aria. Aria was one of my students in Rosewood." I snuck a glance at Aria who was now looking directly at Jennifer appraising her.

For a moment, I thought no one would ask about who Jennifer was, but Ella quickly busted this hope, as she said, "So, how do you two know each other?"

I looked directly at Aria. My breath started coming more quickly. I couldn't bring myself to answer the question. Jennifer, on the other hand, could not sense my uneasiness and happily explained that she was my wife.

I barely even noticed Ella or Byron's congratulations as I continued to stare intently at Aria as I began to fiddle with my wedding ring. Aria had grown very pale and she wouldn't look at me. Instead, all of her focus was on my hand. My trance was quickly broken as I heard Jennifer add, "and we're expecting." I turned to look at Jennifer and I saw her start to lovingly caress her protruding belly, but then I heard a loud smack. I looked to find Aria completely prostrate on the pavement.

Before even thinking about it, I leaned down and started trying to rouse her, "Aria. Aria. Are you OK? Aria wake up!" It became a mantra and I kept repeating it and repeating it.

After a few moments, as Aria began to stir slightly, Bryon turned to me and said simply, "Ezra, we can take it from here. Aria's fainted before. We know what to do, but thanks for your help."

Byron lifted Aria into his arms and he and Ella began walking off toward the parking lot. Ella stroked Aria's hair as they walked.

As I stood up, Jennifer turned to me, gave me a quick kiss and remarked, "Wow Ezra. You'll make such a wonderful father. I had no idea you were so paternal." I gave her a weak smile and we continued shopping.

* * *

A few years later, I received a card in the mail inviting me to Aria's wedding. A flood of emotions took over me. On the one hand, I was extremely upset to hear that she was set to marry, and on the other, I was overjoyed that she had invited me. It was the first indication that she had forgiven me.

I didn't want to push my luck so on the day of the wedding, I set out for Napa and left Jennifer at home with our son. It was Aria's day and even though she was in love and had evidently forgiven me, she didn't need to see my wife.

I sat in the second to last row at the ceremony and tried my best to remain calm as I reminded myself that I loved my wife. As I heard Aria utter "I do", I couldn't help but wonder if she would have ever said those simple two syllables to me had I not broken up with her.

At the reception, I quickly sought out Aria. As I walked towards her, I couldn't help but note how amazing she looked. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at me. The look on her face was not what I'd expected.

Even though she was glaring at me, I began, "Aria, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz. Why are you here?" Hearing her say Mr. Fitz stung.

Hoping for clarification, I continued, "What do you mean? You invited me."

"My mother must have invited you," she said simply. My heart dropped. She really hadn't forgiven me.

I needed to get away from her before my emotions betrayed me. I simply nodded and continued, "I just wanted to wish you a happy marriage and say congratulations."

With that, I left.

* * *

The next few years were thankfully Aria free, but then I learned she was having a baby. She was having that hazel eyed, dark haired child that I dreamed about. She would get to live out my daydream, and the only difference would be that she would be looking lovingly at Jeremy rather than me.

I told Jennifer that Aria was pregnant, but Jennifer barely remembered meeting Aria (I never told Jennifer that Aria was more than just another student). Even so, she demanded that we send a baby gift. The next day, when I arrived home from work, there was a beautifully wrapped present filled with onesies and binkies and a blank card with a sticky note attached that read, "fill out the card from both of us and write down Aria's address so I can send the gift." I did as I was asked and the gift was sent.

A few days later, I received an email from Ella (she had clearly sent the email to her entire contact list) with a brief birth announcement and a picture of an exhausted looking Aria smiling exuberantly at the camera while holding her brand new infant and lying in her hospital bed. The worst part of the photo was that Jeremy was kissing Aria on the cheek and had one arm around Aria's shoulders while the other cradled the baby's head. They looked like the perfect family.

* * *

The next few years were far from pleasant. Jennifer and I began fighting constantly. I wish I could blame her for this, but it was mostly my doing. I just couldn't shake the fact that this wasn't the life I should be living, so I stopped putting in as much effort at home and I started to resent my wife.

The only good thing left in my life was my son, for despite looking nothing like the child I'd dreamt about, he was the center of my world. I decided to stay in my marriage for his sake. Jennifer and I went to marriage counseling and I tried to find a way to fix the marriage that I had broken, but it was too late.

We officially separated and I moved across town. I occupied myself completely with constant activity and took to reading more than I ever had in the past. Reading became my escape. I could venture into someone else's life and not think about what a joke mine had become.

One day, while reading in the park by my apartment, I was shocked back to the real world by a familiar voice.

When I looked up, Aria was right in front of me, and she was saying, "Ezra, hi. How are you doing?"

I was completely surprised to see her, and I felt more than a little disappointed when I noticed that she had yet another addition to her family in a sling across her chest. I cleared my throat, stating simply, "Oh. I'm fine. Thank you. How are you doing?"

"I'm well. We're" as she motioned to the rest of her family a few hundred feet away, "just having a little picnic. How's Jennifer? Do you two live in this neighborhood?"

I sighed as I felt a wave of sadness and anger at my own failing fall over me. "No. Jennifer and I are getting a divorce. I live in an apartment just a few blocks from here."

"Oh, Ezra. I'm so sorry. I really thought you guys made a wonderful couple." She sat down next to me and rubbed my arm in a very soothing manner. I couldn't suppress a small smile as I realized she had actually called me Ezra. She had finally forgiven me.

She gave my arm a little squeeze and stood up to leave. Before she did, she said, "Well, I better get back to my family. It was nice to see you. Please, don't look so blue, Ezra. I have faith that it will all work out for you in the end."

My eyes followed her as she walked across the park. I watched as her husband greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and checked to make sure she was OK. Aria just nodded and smiled, not the smile of a vindictive woman who had just found out her life was better than mine, but the smile of a woman who was genuinely happy and content.

I had left her all those years ago because I was afraid of what other people would think of me. I was a coward, and now, I was the one paying the price.

* * *

Please review. I'd love to know what everyone thinks.


End file.
